Hero
by BlackRosary
Summary: This is sort of a singingsongfic. Sam and Tucker have a secret and its not what you think. This is a strictly DS fanfic. I don't do TS. Danny gets suspicios but can't find what it is. Mild DxS romance later.
1. The Second Chance

_**Hero**_

The Second Chance

_Disclaimer_ I DON'T own Danny Phantom OR Superchick

Danny sighed and looked at the girl sitting across from him oblivious to his watchful eye. Sam Manson sat on the hard plastic bus seat a set of black headphones over her ears pumping music into her ears as she bobbed her head to the beat and a purple notebook open on her lap and she wrote things he couldn't see down in it. He sighed again and pondered the question that had haunted his mind for the past couple of months. He decided to rerun the facts over in his head one last time to see if he missed anything. Danny knew that 1. Sam was involved 2. Tucker was involved 3. A ghost was involved. Well what else was new a ghost was ALWAYS involved. He remembered back to before this nonsense started. He had been very busy with a rash of teen ghost attacks, which was very odd in itself. The estranging behavior had been undetectable at the beginning due to the fact that it had happened over a long period of time. At first it was just Sam and Tucker hanging out without Danny, then it became more frequent, then it became constant. A month ago Danny had gotten up the courage to confront Tuck and Sam. "Sam. Tucker. Are you dating secretly?" he had asked thought his heart gave a jealous twinge when he said it. Sam looked at Tucker, Tucker looked at Sam. Sam had then collapsed to the ground laughing. Tucker holding down a snicker had proceeded to reassure Danny that his suspicions were incorrect, much to Danny's relief. The explanation Tucker had produced had done nothing to explain why they had been spending so much time together.

The green and white school bus came to a halt signifying the destination had been reached. Sam stood up dusted off the black pants decorated with chain and fabric straps, front and back pockets, red rhinestone and black lace trim accents and straitened the black tee adorned with "I'm a sucker for guys in eyeliner" printed in the front that had replaced the black and purple top and green and black plaid skirt she used to wear. She exited the bus shuffling her black sneakers festooned with silver safety pin screens along the sides and an embroidered skull on the heel, Danny walking behind her. After they exited the bus Danny looked down at his own outfit realizing how much it to had changed. He wore a black T-shirt with ""Sarcasm. It beats killing people" printed in white along with blue denim pants and black skater sneakers with red trim, a Fullmetal Alchemist red alchemic logo on the tongue and side and a flame on the back. Sam immediately ran up to Tucker and started whispering. Danny slowly snuck up to them to spy on what they said. Unfortunately due to Danny and Sam's psychic connection she noticed immediately. She turned and smiled at him. "Don't worry Danny" she said sensing his worry "You'll find out tomorrow" she added with a wink that made his heart flutter. That day at school was hell for Danny. All he could think about was what was going on with Sam and it was driving him mad.

The next day as Danny boarded the bus he wondered impatiently what was going to happen in the day to come. As he looked around he realized that Sam was not on the bus. The bus ride to school had crawled by and every five seconds Danny reached down and straightened his shirt. It was his favorite a black t with "I used to have super human powers but my therapists took them away" in red text. He wore it along with his blue denim pants and red and black skater shoes. He looked throughout the bus but could find no sign of Sam; curiosity seized his mind and held his thoughts for the remainder of the bus trip.

At school as he sat in his desk, Danny made a startling discovery. Sam was not in class! (They can't be cute AND smart can they?) "Wait a minute! Maybe this has something to do with what Sam and Tucker were being so secretive about" Danny thought (give the boy a cookie). All of a sudden a voice, which Danny recognized to be Jazz's, came on the intercom shocking the comatose students out of their school-induced daze. "Attention, Attention, would all classes proceed to the auditorium for an assembly on bullying. Thank you" Danny sighed, "Great, this will be interesting. Some adult droning on about how bad bullying is while no one listens."

The whole school crammed into auditorium was not very comfortable. Danny noticed that all the chairs had been removed and all the students and teachers were standing up in front of a curtained off stage. He began to panic was this another maniac ghosts plan to rule the minds of teens? Jazz came out onto the still curtained stage and said "Please welcome our special guests here to talk to you about bullying." Or it could be that. The curtains opened to reveal four shrouded figured swathed in darkness making them unrecognizable. "Hello we are The Second Chance and were here to play for you." Said one of the mysterious figures. The voice was distinctly female but recognizable. "First is Amber on guitar and back up vocals." A single spotlight went on illuminating one of the shrouded figures. It was Ember McLain, but she looked and felt different. Her normally blue hair was flaming red and her skin was tinted a soft peach. In place of her normal black pants and top were a waist cincher with a red satin body with lace all around it, black mesh trim along the top, black lace layers along the bottom and a black ribbon closure. As well as black and red pants loaded with pockets! There were zip and snap pockets, snap belt loops, red and white stitching, drawstrings at legs and red trim on the inside of each pant leg. In place of her horribly trashy gray boots (I'm sorry but I think they are very tacky) were black boots with two silver buckles and a red flame on the heel. Also she had gotten rid of the tasteless black make up and red lipstick (it previously looked like she had gotten in a fight with a tube of mascara and was thoroughly trounced) and traded it in for a lighter layer of liquid eyeliner that curled up on either side of her eyes layered with sparkling red eye shadow on top. Her clothes weren't the only things that changed; her aura was calmer now. It no longer screamed 'I want to take over the world mwahahaha'. "Next is Dex on drums" said the still shrouded voice. A second spot light went on showing a pale boy with messy black hair. Danny was shocked again; it was Pointdexter. He was distinctively less recognizable due to the fact he had switched his coke-bottle glasses in for a more sleek and stylish black pair. Also the fact he was no longer glowing and floating helped, he looked human. No longer in his nerdy outfit he wore a black "Chicks dig scrawny pale guys" T-shirt and baggy blue jeans much like Danny's. His aura also held no malice; it was unnaturally calm even for a human. "On turntables and vocals of course is Tucker" Danny almost choked on his tongue when a spotlight fell on Tucker. He was wearing a baggy blood red hoodie with a small black C2 surrounded by a gold halo insignia over his heart. Danny noticed that the logo was also on Ember oops Amber's guitar and Dex's drums (he's a little slow on the draw). He was still wearing his normal baggy brown pants but had lost his burette but gained new smaller square glasses. Tucker's hair was neatly braided back in cornrows giving him a more mature look. In front of him was a large turntable and on his ears old school headphones. Suddenly another spotlight went on with no prior introduction. To Danny and the rest of the crowd's surprise there was no one under it. Abruptly the voice resumed "And finally the lead singer and founder of The Second Chance…"

Yes I am pulling a cliffhanger so sue me. Btw the words inside the brackets are me talking.


	2. The “Shocking Discovery”

_**Hero**_

The "Shocking Discovery"

_Disclaimer:_ I DON'T own Danny Phantom OR Superchick

Thank you to my three reviewers I'm glad someone likes my story. By the way if you don't like a lot of clothing descriptions there will be the only one more outfit described in this chapter. **IMPORTANT **DOWNLOAD HERO (RED PILL REMIX) BY SUPERCHICK BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER AND LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU READ.

Btw thank you for all the reviews.

**Sam Singing**

Amber Singing

_Tucker Singing_

**Sam and Amber Singing**

Now back to the story.

"…Me" Into the spot light stepped none other then Sam Manson. A collective gasp rippled through the shocked student body not only from her presence but also from her outfit (batten down the hatches and tie down grandma cause here is the big one). She was wearing a mid thigh length black jean mini skirt that hugged her curves like a formula one racer (I cannot tell you how awkward I felt writing that). A tight black V-neck belly top adorned her with "Don't judge me based on your ignorance" written in purple letters. The top showed off a small purple navel ring shaped like a rose, which had an intricate pattern of body jewels surrounding it. Around her hips diagonally was slung several silver chains that winked in the spot light. Purple and black horizontally striped leotards decorated her legs. Bellow them sat a pair of black knee boots laced with purple ribbons. Her hair was streaked violet and tied in a high ponytail, two pieces hanging down framing her face, while perched on top of her head was a pair of black smoked lens goggles. Her purple eyes were outlined with black eyeliner; making them pop and instead of her normal purple lipstick, Sam was wearing clear lip gloss that made her already full lips glow in the spotlight. From her ears hung large purple hoops and around her neck was a black velvet chocker with a large purple jewel hanging from it. On one wrist hung a silver charm bracelet with each charm held a memory of an important moment in Sam's life. On one of her slender fingers toped with black nail polish covering the long fingernails was a simple silver band. Danny was shocked he recognized that ring; subconsciously he raised his hand to touch its twin, which hung on a silver chain below his shirt. Bought on a shopping trip where both friends were high on sugar the rings were a symbol of their friendship. Engraved on both ring were the words _"You're My Haven In Life And Death"_.

Sam smirked at the aghast faces of her audience. "We are The Second Chance and we're hear to play for you" Sam shouted into the microphone "You ready guy? One, Two, Three, HIT IT!"

Amber swayed softly from side to side while Dex tapped out a soft beat in the background as Tucker spin discs on a turntable with excellent precision. Gripping the mike with both hands Sam bobbed her head to the beat waiting for her turn to come.

**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong**

Bright multi-colored lights rotated and flashed over head giving the stage and eternal glow. Sam let her eyes sweep across the audience as she sang, resting on certain ones as her word washed over her audience. Some averted their eyes in shame at her accusatory words.

**It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life**

Sam smiled as Amber's low voice joined hers, this was what Sam had lived for she was making a difference.

**Heroes are made when you make a choice**

Raising her fist in the air she belted her favorite line of their song with every emotion she held.

**You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**

Amber began strum her guitar adrenaline racing through her veins. Sam was now bobbing her head as she sang energetically pointing at random people in the audience.

Tucker Dex and Amber played their instrumental parts hard and with emotion. This song held a lot of truth for them, all of them and it felt good to express how they and many others felt. All their feelings sadness, hurt, guilt, anger it could all be heard as they played.

The music quieted down until only Tucker could be heard in the background. Sam closed her eyes as she sang. This part was the hardest for her as it hit a personal note, but this was for her and Amber. This was her chance to feel.

**No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life  
**

Sam softly smiled as Amber joined her once more. It felt good to know that someone had felt the same way she did, that she wasn't alone

**Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made**

Raising her head and opening her eyes she showed the audience she had no fear as she spoke her words with conviction.

**Heroes are made when you make a choice**

**You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**

Once more Amber Dex and Tucker lapsed into their music playing hard but sweating under the hot spot lights. No matter how hard it was they loved it. Sam knew the next verse was going to cause some controversy but she was prepared for the worst and this was a chance she had to take.

**No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made**

Sam's eyes at this point were focused on one person at this point. This part was directed at him and he knew it. She could see the shame in his eyes. The eyes of a bully, no of a frightened little boy whose body grew up but mind didn't, the eyes of Dash Baxter.

**  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year old's life**

Glaring down at Dash she sang. She pointed at him challenging him to make a choice.

**Heroes are made when you make a choice  
**

She drew her gaze away from him and focused once more on the audience in front of them. Once more her band members slammed on their instruments even harder then before Sam's passion energizing them.

**  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**

Sam swiftly stepped back to where Tucker was spinning his disks and flawlessly took his place it was his turn. Tucker holding the mike stepped up to the front and center of the stage and raised it to his lips. Danny was worried for a minute. Tucker? Sing? It seemed very dangerous to him but surely Sam knew what she was doing. Right?

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed_

_This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door, grabbed the forty-four out of his father's dresser drawer  
And said I can't take life no more  
And like that life can be lost  
_

Tucker could see the awestruck crowd wince. Michael Daniels had gone to Casper High and been picked a lot, a little while ago didn't showed up for school. Michael had killed himself and the sad part was it barley made a ripple. People just pretended it didn't happen that Mikey never existed.

_But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about me  
This is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing_

People just pretended it didn't happen that Mikey never existed. He was forgotten but it was time he was remember, it was time to open some eyes.

**  
**_If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged  
Now it's our time to pick a side/_Save a life**  
**_So don't keep walkin' by  
Not wantin' to intervene  
Cause you wanna exist and never be seen  
So let's wake up and change the world/_For what's right, for what's right._  
Our time is now_

Setting the turntables on autopilot Sam grabbed another mike and stood beside Tucker who was really getting into it. Thrusting his fist in the air after every line he was almost screaming.

**You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right/ **_our time is now_**  
You could be a hero / **Save a life**  
You might save a life/ **_our time is now  
_**You could be a hero/**_our time is now_

**You could join the fight  
**For what's right for what's right

Tucker and Sam jumped aside and Amber leapt to the center of the stage and started slamming on her guitar as Dex beat his drums with renewed vigor while bobbing his head enthusiastically. The music's volume slowly began to lower as the lights dimmed then flashed white leaving the stage completely empty except for a thin layer of smoke as the last cord died.

I think there will be one last chapter two at most but they will be short.


End file.
